Bob l'Éponge, Catwoman et une banquette arrière
by WoR
Summary: La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il avait son pantalon dans les mains et elle portait des oreilles de chat. ExB, OOC, AH. Chapitres courts mais fréquents. R&R s-v-p !
1. Jour 1

_Petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout...  
_

_À la demande de quelques-uns, j'ai été inspiré pour faire une suite =) En fait, l'idée serait d'écrire une petite nouvelle tous les jours, en m'inspirant d'une phrase prise au hasard dans un livre, et évidemment concernant Bella et Edward. Donc ça ne va pas nécessairement être en ordre chronologique, et surtout, ça sera toujours relativement court. On s'entend que certains jours je ne pourrai pas, mais je devrais publié un chapitre fréquemment. Comme ça ça vous fait de la lecture, et moi ça me pratique dans l'écriture. ^^ Win/Win.  
_

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture !_

**P.S. Aucun des personnages de Stephanie Meyer ne m'appartiennent, l'histoire oui par contre !**

* * *

Je passe la partie tâchée de mon déguisement sous l'eau, espérant que la trace de bière va partir, et vite. Même si je suis dans les toilettes des hommes, me retrouver en boxer dans un lieu public ne me met pas plus confortable que ça, surtout quand on fête Halloween et que tout le monde est bien soûl. On ne sait jamais comment un soûl va réagir. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je me retourne, mon pantalon dans les mains. Une Catwoman aux longs cheveux bruns et à la taille fine se tient dans l'encadrement. Même au travers de son masque, je peux deviner la beauté de son visage. Elle m'observe longuement et d'haut en bas, d'un regard critique, les mains sur les hanches, alors que je suis figé sur place.

« J'aime bien le déguisement de prince charmant, quoique peu innovateur, mais un boxer de Bob l'Éponge, vraiment ? »

Attendant ma réponse les sourcils haussés, elle croise les bras. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours eu une bonne répartie, même dans une situation aussi incongrue que celle-ci.

« Il faut bien avouer que ça me donne un certain style. »

« Oui, totalement, parce que tu dois te montrer souvent en sous-vêtements. »

« J'aime être prêt pour toutes situations, incluant une femme avec des oreilles de chats dans les toilettes des hommes. »

« … Touché. »

On se sourit mutuellement.

« Tu as de la chance ce soir, je suis une vraie fan de Bob l'Éponge. Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Remet ton pantalon et on se rejoint au bar. »

« Et toi ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis entrée ici ? »

« Pour mes beaux yeux ? »

« C'est toujours bien de rêver, Narcisse. » dit-elle, me lançant un clin d'œil et disparaissant dans un des compartiments.

Secouant la tête, je fais comme instruit, remettant mon déguisement et allant l'attendre au bar. C'est une occasion que je ne veux pas manquer. Je remarque au passage une longue file pour la toilette des femmes.

Beaucoup d'alcool plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux à l'arrière de ma voiture à s'embrasser passionnément. Nous avons toujours nos masques, parce qu'elle trouve ça excitant de ne pas savoir à quoi je ressemble. Et même si je ne l'avoue pas, moi aussi ça m'excite. Nous ne savons pas non plus nos noms respectifs, parce qu'elle aime le mystère et elle dit s'être habituée à m'appeler Narcisse. En retour je l'interpelle femme d'une voix grave, ce qui la fait glousser à chaque fois. Et malgré tout le mystère dont elle s'entoure, j'ai quand même réussis à lui soutirer quelques informations, entre autre que nous allons à la même Université et que sa couleur préférée est l'orange.

Bien sûr, une fois sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, il n'est plus question de faire connaissance au travers des mots. C'est elle qui prend le contrôle, et je lui laisse les rênes du pouvoir avec le plus grand plaisir. Je suis très vite en elle, malgré le moment de panique où on se demande si on a un condom – il y en a plusieurs dans mon coffre à CD – et on essaie différentes positions pas toujours confortables jusqu'à avoir les vitres complètement embuées. On évite aussi de prononcer nos nouveaux surnoms, parce que ça casserait un peu l'ambiance. Quoique les « Ow, stop ! », « C'est plus désagréable qu'autre chose là… » et « Arrête de mordre ! » ne semblent pas nous décourager plus que ça. La créativité est à son comble. Ou peut-être plutôt l'alcool.

Nous nous endormons finalement, essoufflés mais satisfaits – pour ma part du moins – dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain elle a disparu, laissant derrière elle une culotte bleue en dentelle, un condom utilisé et un souvenir inoubliable.

Puisqu'elle a refusé de me montrer son visage et de me révéler son nom, j'en conclu avec grande déception qu'elle ne souhaite faire de cette rencontre qu'une aventure d'une nuit, et c'est pourquoi je suis plus que surpris quand, le soir même, je reçois un e-mail venant de la belle mystérieuse ayant été envoyé à l'ensemble de la population étudiante de l'Université, mais s'adressant indubitablement à moi.

_« Cher Narcisse, _

_Tu as, je crois, ma culotte en ta possession. J'aimerais la récupérer, et peut-être par la même occasion te rencontrer sans masque ? On a besoin de se parler je crois. Si tu décris correctement ma culotte, on se donne rendez-vous ? _

_Au plaisir de te voir,_

_L'inconnue d'hier soir. »_

Deux jours plus tard, dans un café du campus, nous faisons officiellement connaissance.

« Isabelle Swan. Enchantée. »

« Edward Cullen. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

On se sourit, et ainsi commence notre histoire. J'espère.

* * *

_Reviews pretty please ? *yeux tout cutes*_

_Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Narcisse était un homme qui aimait tellement son reflet dans l'eau qu'il est tombé dedans et s'est noyé en essayant de se voir de plus près. D'où vient le mot narcissisme. Il y a d'autres versions du mythes, vous pouvez aller les lire. =)_


	2. Jour 2

_Pour ceux qui avait déjà lu le premier chapitre, je vous conseille de le relire, j'ai changé quelques détails (entre autre le temps de verbe) Et merci beaucoup beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! X)  
_

_Deuxième OS ^^ Inspiré de la phrase : « Trinquons ! » XD. Pour le moment, ça reste en EPOV, mais ça va peut-être changer. Dépendant de l'inspiration de la journée. Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi bon que la première partie, parce que j'ai pas aussi longuement réfléchie à l'idée d'histoire. Mais bon, voilà. =)_

* * *

Mon verre se renverse sur le comptoir et se brise, m'aspergeant de bière. Je me retourne afin de dire ce que je pense à l'inconnu qui m'ait rentrée dedans. À ma grande surprise, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Bella, ma connaissance toute fraîche d'une semaine. Et par connaissance, je veux dire que je la connais de la tête aux pieds, dans les moindres détails, et entre autre son grain de beauté à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, que je trouve absolument charmant.

Elle me donne un sourire contrit et je retiens la critique qui m'était montée aux lèvres. À la place, je m'empare de ma chemise trempée et la décolle de ma peau, prenant bien soin de lui montrer les dégâts qu'elle a causé.

« Si tu voulais me voir sans pantalon à nouveau, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. »

« Mais c'est tellement plus excitant comme ça, tu trouves pas ? »

« Assurément. »

Après être allé me nettoyer dans les toilettes, sans qu'elle n'y rentre aussi cette fois, on se rejoint au bar.

« Tu es seule ce soir ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Tu me cherchais peut-être ? »

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même je vois, Narcisse. Non, je suis là pour draguer. »

« Je te laisse alors ? »

J'espère qu'elle dira non, parce que je ne sais pas pour elle, mais moi je suis revenu dans ce bar en espérant que je la croiserais à nouveau. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé une fille aussi intéressante, et à notre rencontre suite à l'e-mail, elle a décrété qu'elle m'aimait bien mais que ce n'était qu'un one night stand. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à la faire changer d'avis.

« Il faudrait que tu sois plus attentif mon beau. Tu ne reconnais pas quand tu te fais draguer ? » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu appelles ça draguer ? Chérie, il est temps de reconsidérer tes techniques de dragues. »

« Et tu dis ça après que je t'ai convaincu de coucher avec moi… »

« J'avais beaucoup bu ce soir-là, j'étais une proie facile. »

Nous continuons notre conversation d'insultes affectueuses. Parler avec Bella m'oblige à être toujours présent, prêt à réagir rapidement à tout ce qu'elle me lance. C'est enivrant, et plus on parle, moins je veux que ça s'arrête.

Pour nous amuser un peu, Bella propose un jeu. Chaque fois que l'un de nous dit oui ou non, nous devons prendre une gorgée. Trois heures plus tard, l'histoire se répète et nous sommes complètement soûls. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas ma voiture, et donc une petite rapide est impossible. Évidemment, il existe des gens qui n'ont pas peur des risques, mais je n'en suis pas là dans mes escapades amoureuses. Étant chassés du bar qui ferme, nous nous retrouvons dans la rue, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre afin de ne pas tomber. Et aussi parce que Bella tient absolument à me prouver qu'elle peut marcher droit, tout en affirmant qu'elle ne peut pas y arriver sans mon aide. Alors nous zigzaguons ensemble, se rendant je ne sais trop où. Bella guide.

Elle s'arrête soudain, pointant un immeuble jaune à trois étages.

« C'est là qu'on dort. »

Elle s'avance, me traînant derrière elle, un gros sourire aux lèvres, et ouvre la porte bruyamment. L'appartement est dans le noir et elle marche à tâtons, gloussant de temps en temps. Une lumière s'allume dans le fond de l'appartement et Bella applaudit en laissant échapper un petit cri. Je m'appuie au mur de l'entrée, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui prend, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme dans la quarantaine, un balai rouge brandi dans les mains, n'apparaisse devant nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? Sortez ou j'appelle la police ! »

« Mais je veux dormir ici ! » s'écrit Bella en se réfugiant derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ! »

« On est gentils, je promets. Lui il porte des boxers de Bob l'Éponge, et moi je suis une fille, alors je suis pas dangereuse. » Elle glousse à la mention de mes sous-vêtements et pose son menton sur mon épaule gauche, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour montrer au propriétaire de l'appartement ce qu'elle croit probablement être un regard suppliant. Elle a surtout l'air folle, les yeux écarquillés comme ça.

« Hors de chez moi ! Je vous le redirai pas ! »

Il secoue le balai au dessus de sa tête, le visage rouge et les veines proéminentes dans le cou. Mon instinct de survie refait surface et je pousse Bella vers la porte.

« Connards de jeunes, allez donc étudier à la place d'emmerder la population ! »

La porte de l'appartement claque. On se regarde en silence quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Narciiiiisse ! J't'aime bien tu sais. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue gauche, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle vomit sur mon pantalon et mes souliers.

« C'est moi ou t'aimes pas mes vêtements ? »

* * *

_Reviews s'il-vous-plaît ? =)_


	3. Jour 3

_Troisième partie ^^ Inspirée de la phrase : « Je pose ma fourchette et lève la tête. »_

_Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour les commentaires =D Et j'ai l'impression que la prochaine partie va éclaircir un peu leur relation, du début que j'en ai fait en tout cas. Mais bon, ça se peut que non aussi, dépendant de mon inspiration._

* * *

« Quelle coïncidence ! »

Je pose ma fourchette et lève la tête. Bella se tient devant moi, un plateau repas dans les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Je croise immédiatement les bras devant ma poitrine, lui lançant un regard apeuré.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à mes vêtements aujourd'hui, j'espère ? Ils t'ont rien fait tu sais ! »

Elle me tire la langue, tentant de frapper ma jambe avec son pied droit. Elle rate. Et s'écrase par terre, son plat de spaghetti et son jello suivant le mouvement. Avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. Bella me lance un regard noir et tente de se relever, mais elle glisse dans la sauce tomate et retombe de plus belle. Mort de rire, je tente de reprendre ma respiration et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle me sourit avec reconnaissance, et avant de comprendre ce qui se passe, je me retrouve écrasé sur le sol, dans le spaghetti et le jello gluant. Je reste quelques secondes stupéfait et Bella en profite pour tracer une ligne de sauce sur mes deux joues.

« J'aime pas trop tes vêtements du jour. Temps de te changer. »

Elle se met à rire, assise tranquillement alors que tous les étudiants dans la cafétéria nous regardent. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais avec elle, je me retrouve sans arrêt dans des situations invraisemblables.

« Allez, Narcisse, on y va ? »

Elle se lève, me tirant après elle, et je la suis en essayant d'ignorer les doigts pointés et les rires à peine masqués de ceux que nous croisons. Nous devons être beaux à voir, il n'y a aucun doute.

« Et on va où comme ça ? » dis-je avec que nous dépassons les toilettes publiques.

« Faire un makeover, voyons ! »

Nous arrivons bientôt devant un local d'arts plastiques. Je regarde Bella avec incompréhension.

« Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire. » me dit-elle en faisant un large arc avec son bras, me montrant le local.

Elle entre et disparaît dans une petite pièce sur la gauche. Il y a quelques élèves en train de… faire des trucs d'arts, j'imagine, et ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh… Salut ? »

Bella ressurgit à mes côtés, un tas de matériels dans les bras. Elle tente de faire un petit signe de la main aux autres présents dans la salle et me pousse de la hanche.

« Ne fait pas attention à eux, on a d'autres chats à fouettés. »

Elle m'assoit sur un tabouret au fond de la pièce et étale pinceaux, pots de peinture et autres objets inconnus sur une table proche.

« Déshabille-toi. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Ou au plafond, dans ce cas-ci. Elle tend la main vers moi, tapant du pied.

« Ton tee-shirt, donne le moi. Je vais l'arranger. »

« Euh, non, ça va… Je peux juste le mettre au lavage… »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est ruiné. Donne. »

Je me sens comme un imbécile, quand elle me regarde avec ses yeux là, et alors que j'ai l'impression de faire une erreur monumentale, je retire lentement mon tee-shirt. Je ne sais pas si c'est seulement mon imagination ou non, mais j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Bella. La seconde d'après elle a disparu et Bella étale mon tee-shirt sur la table.

« Va donc te nettoyer, pendant que je fais la plus belle œuvre d'art jamais vue. » dit-elle en me faisant un signe de main qui veut clairement dire que je suis congédié.

« Tu veux que je sorte comme ça ? »

« Oh, le pauvre petit… T'as un complexe sur ton corps peut-être ? T'en fais pas, tu peux être fier de ton six pack. »

« Ha, ha. Alors tu l'aimes tant que ça, hein ? Tu vas pas être jalouse qu'autant de filles le voient ? »

Elle se contente de me sourire.

« Aller houst, Narcisse. J'ai un travail important ici. Va donc te rendre utile et donne un peu de distraction aux pauvres étudiants qui s'ennuient à l'école. »

« À vos ordres, votre Majesté. » dis-je en faisant une courbette.

Je sors du local et me retient de me couvrir avec mes bras, conscient des regards de tous le monde. À part durant les initiations en début de session, on ne voit pas souvent des gars à moitiés nus dans les corridors de l'Université. Elle m'en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, cette fille. Un gars me siffle et j'accélère légèrement le pas.

Je reviens dans le local les cheveux mouillés – j'avais des morceaux de viande pris dedans – et les jeans noirs relativement propres – je ne les ai pas enlevés cette fois. Bella me lance à peine un regard, concentrée sur son "chef d'œuvre". Je regarde par-dessus son épaule. Elle est en train de transformer mon tee-shirt en Bob l'Éponge. J'ai envie de me taper le front. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Et je suis pris avec pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

_Je tiens à dire qu'en réalité, j'aime pas du tout Bob l'Éponge XD J'ignore totalement pourquoi j'en fait une fixation avec Bella. Faut croire que ça traîne dans ma tête sans que je le sache._

_Commentaires siouplaît ? =)  
_


	4. Jour 4

_Inspiré de la phrase « On le fait maintenant. »_

_Merci pour les commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer =D _

_J'ai commencé à écrire une fanfic sur Carlisle, quand j'en aurai écris une bonne partie je vais la publier. Sinon, demain et possiblement après-demain aussi, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres ici. J'ai une vie quand même =P_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste ? »

Bella lève les yeux de son verni à ongles qu'elle utilise afin de faire des dessins sur ses converses depuis un bon quinze minutes, la langue sortie et le front plissé.

« Des humains, non ? À moins que… Tu me caches quelque chose, peut-être ? »

« Ha. Très drôle. Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on est nous… Notre relation, c'est quoi ? »

« Tu me demandes quoi exactement ? »

« Si on est amis, connaissances sans plus… fuck-friends. »

« Faudrait qu'on couche ensemble pour être fuck-friends, d'abord. »

« On a couché ensemble. »

« Je veux dire fréquemment, Narcisse. »

« Je suis partant moi. On le fait maintenant ? » dis-je en commençant à soulever son tee-shirt. Elle me tape sur les mains en souriant.

« C'est ça son problème, Eddie. Tu veux tout clair, net et précis. C'est pas si mal parfois de rester dans le mystère. »

« Donc tu ne veux pas nous définir ? »

« Bingo, Sherlock. »

« Ok. Et ne m'appelle pas Eddie. »

Elle se met à rire et reprend ses dessins abstraits. Nous continuons notre conversation, assis dans le parc à côté de l'Université, où nous avons pris l'habitude de manger ensemble tous les mercredis après-midis. J'en ai appris beaucoup plus sur elle. Elle étudie en arts plastiques et souhaite devenir une artiste affamée qui ne fait pas d'argent. Elle vit en appartement avec ses deux amies Alice et Rosalie. Elle aime manger ses pâtes avec du ketchup. Elle ne sait pas faire de bicyclette, mais de la moto oui. Et son rêve ultime est que pluton redevienne une planète.

On se lève, prêt à se séparer.

« Alors, une relation pas définie, est-ce que ça veut dire pas de sexe ? »

Elle me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher mon visage. Je me baisse légèrement et elle me murmure à l'oreille : « Rejoint-moi ici-même à onze heure ce soir. » Et elle s'éloigne, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que je suis libre. Pour elle, de toute façon, je m'arrangerais pour l'être n'importe quand.

Quand j'arrive, à onze moins dix, elle est déjà là, avec un sac-à-dos et des vêtements clairement usagés, le genre qu'on porte pour faire des travaux salissant. Elle me tend un sac en plastique et s'éloigne, me faisant signe de la suivre. Dans le sac, il y a des bombes de peintures, le genre pour faire des graffitis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

On prend deux autobus différents et atterrissons dans un cul-de-sac. Je regarde Bella avec incompréhension, et elle s'empare de ma main, m'amenant jusqu'aux grillages qui sépare la rue du chemin de fer. Il y a un trou juste assez grand pour laisser passer une personne accroupie, et on se retrouve finalement sur un rail de chemin de fer, en face d'un train de marchandise recouvert de tags. Bella se tourne vers moi, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

« Change-toi, je veux pas que tu ruines encore tes vêtements à cause de moi. Quoique qu'à mon humble avis, j'ai largement amélioré ton tee-shirt la dernière fois. »

Elle me tend des vêtements deux fois ma taille. Je la regarde en silence un moment.

« Bella, je crois que ta définition de sexe est un peu fausse. »

« Qui avait parlé de coucher ensemble ? »

« … Moi. »

« Exactement. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et suit ses instructions sans rechigner. On s'habille rapidement, puis elle m'ordonne de m'asseoir et de regarder.

« Oui ma reine, à vos ordres ma reine. »

Elle tire la langue et commence le graffiti. Elle fait un lapin géant. Un lapin qui a l'air complètement dingue. C'est assez beau mais… C'est un peu bizarre pour un graffiti, non ? Une fois la base faîte, elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

« Il est pas génial ? Ça fait longtemps que je veux faire ce dessin en graffiti, mais je trouvais pas l'endroit où le faire. Ce train est parfait, il voyage dans tout le pays, des tas de gens vont le voir ! Il est ici seulement cette nuit, et après il repart, alors c'était maintenant ou jamais. »

Je n'ose pas lui demander si elle n'a pas peur d'être prise, parce que je sais déjà qu'elle me dirait sûrement que c'est plus excitant comme ça. Et puis, en fin de compte, je suis d'accord avec elle.

« Tu m'aides à mettre la couleur ? »

On passe les deux heures suivantes à faire le graffiti, discutant en même temps. Finalement, l'œuvre est créée et on s'assoit devant, la contemplant en silence.

« Pourquoi il a l'air fou ton lapin ? »

« Ça le rend plus sympathique comme ça, non ? »

« Je trouve pas, non. »

« Pfft, t'y connais rien à l'art de toute façon, monsieur Futur-médecin-qui-va-faire-plein-de-fric. »

On redevient silencieux. Il y a des moments comme ça, où on n'a pas besoin de parler. Sa main est posée à quelques centimètres à peine de la mienne, et je m'en empare doucement, traçant des dessins dans sa paume.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée avec toi ce soir ? T'aurais pu amener tes colocs. »

« Au cas où on se fasse surprendre, tu as l'air en meilleure forme pour t'enfuir. »

« Sérieusement, Bella. Je veux savoir. »

Elle regarde nos mains entrelacées longuement, sans résister au contact. Elle réfléchit, je crois.

« Je sais pas. J'avais envie de partager ça avec toi. »

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Elle me sourit et je me baisse pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces et me donne envie d'aller plus loin, mais je n'insiste pas trop, m'éloignant après quelques secondes.

« Ça ne me dérange pas de garder notre relation indéfinie, Bella, du moment qu'on en ait une. »

* * *

_Ouiiii Edward se fait plus courageux ^^ Il était temps XD. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	5. Jour 5

_La phrase qui m'a inspirée : « Aucune idée. »  
_

_So, woohoo ! Nouveau chapitre ^^ Désolée pour les quelques jours sans, mais bon il se passe pas mal de choses politiquement au Québec, entre autre la fin de la démocratie, et donc j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire (je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucune intention de partir un débat politique, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, chacun ses opinions... T.T). _

_Et sinon, j'ai commencé d'autres projets de fanfictions, en particulier une sur Hunger Games, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de finir celle-ci. C'est probablement le dernier chapitre. Mais qui sait, ça pourrait changer. Je ne sais pas encore. J'avais d'autres idées pour ces deux-là donc... ^^ Peut-être un petit dernier... XD_

_Bref. Bonne lecture, et merci énormément à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Je vous aime._

* * *

« Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »

Je referme la porte du local d'art, penaud, comme tous les jours depuis le baiser. Où que je cherche, aucun signe de Bella. Je commence sincèrement à désespérer. Après le baiser, Bella m'a regardé avec des grands yeux et a lentement couvert sa bouche de ses mains. La voir si choquée a été trop pour moi et je me suis mis à rire.

« Tu ris ? Tu ris ? » s'est-elle exclamée.

J'aurais voulu arrêter de rire pour la calmer, mais j'ai continué de plus belle. Elle a enlevé son soulier gauche et s'est levée subitement, le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Arrête de rire ! Arrête ! »

À ce point-là, j`étais si mort de rire que je me roulais par terre, manquant d'air. Elle a fait un genre de petit cri étouffé et quelques secondes plus tard, mon nez saignait et elle s'enfuyait en claudiquant, un soulier en moins. Je l'ai appelé en vain, mais elle était partie, me laissant seul avec toutes nos affaires et avec aucune idée d'où j'étais. Rentrer chez moi a été long.

Et maintenant, après une semaine, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son numéro de téléphone, et elle n'a pas facebook, ce qui ne me surprend pas vu sa personnalité. Je n'ai même pas son e-mail, qui n'était semblerait-il pas le sien pour le coup de la culotte, car elle ne voulait pas recevoir pleins d'e-mails de gars en manque se faisant passer pour moi. Et soit elle ne se présente plus à ses cours, soit elle est très bonne à deviner quand je risque de venir, car je n'arrive absolument pas à la trouver à l'école. Elle n'est évidemment pas venue à notre rendez-vous du mercredi.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et soupire longuement. Je me doute déjà de ce qu'elle pense, avec toute son histoire de mystère et de refuser de me répondre quand je veux savoir où on se tient. Elle n'est pas prête pour une relation et je lui ai probablement fait peur. Mais je veux quand même lui parler et savoir. J'ai besoin de l'entendre dire si elle ne veut rien savoir de moi. Maintenant.

Attend, il y a bien un moyen de la contacter… Un moyen qui manque d'intimité, mais un moyen tout de même.

* * *

Je relis mon e-mail une dernière fois, pour m'assurer que tout est bien dit.

« _Votre majesté,_

_Vous avez, je crois, mon cœur en votre possession. Je comprends bien qu'il est un peu encombrant, tout palpitant comme il est, et que vous ne savez pas quoi en faire ni où le mettre, mais voilà. C'est vous qui l'avez, et si vous avez l'intention de me le rendre ou non, il faut tout du moins que vous acceptiez de me rencontrer pour cela. _

_D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même votre soulier. _

_Peut-être qu'un échange pourrait prendre place ? Pas besoin de me décrire quoi que ce soit, je vous donne rendez-vous à notre place habituelle mercredi prochain. Je vous en prie, venez, majesté. Nous avons grandement besoin de parler. C'est la moindre des choses._

_Au plaisir de vous voir,_

_Narcisse._ »

Je l'envoie à l'entièreté des étudiants de l'Université et croise les doigts pour qu'elle vienne.

* * *

« Narcisse. »

Je lève les yeux de mon livre, un sourire se formant sur mes lèvres. Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, je lui fais une petite courbette.

« Votre majesté. »

« J'ai vu ton e-mail. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Tu vis encore sans ton cœur ? »

« Ça allait un peu mal c'est temps-ci, une relation longue distance ne fonctionne pas trop encore lui et moi. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

Elle se met à rire et s'assoit en face de moi, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Tu es aussi pire que moi, Narcisse. »

« J'essaie. Tu fais sortir le plus extravagant en moi. »

« Tu es aussi difficile à ignorer. »

« Coupable. »

On se regarde longuement en silence. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure de temps en temps, et je peux sentir qu'elle veut éviter mon regard, mais elle se force à garder le contact. Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration et redresse ses épaules.

« Je ne veux jamais, et je dis bien jamais, entendre parler de mariage. »

« Je n'en suis pas un fan non plus. »

« Et pas de "chérie", "mon amour" et ce genre. »

« "Ma reine" est aussi loin que j'irai. »

« Et tu dois apprendre à conduire une moto. »

« Ce point va devoir rester en discussion un peu plus longtemps. »

« Fair enough… Alors je veux bien gardé ton cœur. »

« Donc une relation amoureuse te va ? »

« Une relation amoureuse non-définie me va. »

« Fair enough. »

Je tends la main m'empare de la sienne. On observe longuement nos deux mains entrelacées. Je veux lui jeter un coup d'œil subtilement et elle me regarde elle aussi, les yeux pétillants. On se sourit, et notre histoire commence vraiment. Il était temps.

* * *

_Yay, ils sont enfin en couples ! ^^ Commentaires ? =D_

_Et fair enough veut dire en gros que c'est un argument juste. Expression que j'utilise souvent, désolée de l'avoir introduit dans ma fanfic ^^'  
_


End file.
